Casshern Sins: Walking These Sins Together
by Hiei's Numberone Fangirl
Summary: When Aero is saved by Casshern, she finds he is the guy who did the ruin but doesnt blame him. Will she beable to help him know who he is or will the evil that is following them destory them both.
1. Chapter 1

I walk through a deserted village. Every since the rust came all the robots are dieing. It's a pitiful thing really. They never ask for this. They said it was because some Casshern killed the Sun of Luna. I keep walking and saw robot parts all over the place and they weren't especially all rusted up. "Could it be though big bad ole robots eating them and taking there parts?" I said to myself as I pulled out a Black flower with a red stream. "Live in peace to your…erm….robot hearts..." I said as I planted it in the ground. I dusted my pants off and continued to walk on. As I walk I remember people saying that Casshern was a guy and that everybody wanted to kill him. I just don't get it. I wasn't like them, so I guess I couldn't say. My older brother ran away somewhere because of his sins. I couldn't blame him either. I stop out of my trance and heard clanging and bashing sounds. "What the…" I run over to the source of the noise. As I came closer to the noise, I keep feeling my blood run cold. "Why am I so scared?" I said to myself as I made it to see though robots that probably kill all though other robots. My eyes widen in fear. All the through parts were all over the place. "Disgusting…" I said as I watch them look through the parts trying to find the items they need to help them from the rust. "Man, know of those little robots don't have the parts we need!" one of them yelled throwing some parts around. "It will be fine. Once we find Casshern and consume him everything will be over." The other one said. "Really? Why can't they leave him alone, whoever that Casshern guy is..." I muttered. I pull out a sword with a red blade and blue stripes in the fine laced of it. It was time to teach them a lesson, you don't go killing those robots and get away from it. I peak up and saw they were gone. "What?" I said as I walk over there and saw that there were no footprints. Odd. "I could have sworn they were here…." I said as I crossed my arms and thought. Then the ground shook from underneath me, and a pare of hands pop up. "Aw Crap!" I yelled trying to dodge his hand. "Come here you brat!" he yelled at me as I dodge it. "No way. I don't listen to SCUM!" I yelled as I pulled out my sword. I then felt a grip around me, and I was picked up into the air. "Who are you calling scum?" the other one yelled as I dropped my sword to the ground. The one I dodge walk over by him and started whispering something to him. "Oh." He said as he tightens his grip against me. I felt my own ribs being crushed and liquid come up from my throat and spay out. "So she is a human." The robot said as he tried wiping the blood off his face. "Ya, I haven't had a good human in awhile." The other guy said as he threw me in the air and opened his metal mouth. I felt the air hit my face, as it was telling me good-bye. I closed y eyes and waited for my fate to come. I heard a crash and clatter. I opened my eyes and saw that, that robot he was…destroyed. I fell on to the parts earning a new cut on my arm as I felt the sharpest of parts stab my arm. I look around and saw that other robot growl in angry. He was…staring at something I guess. You can't tell what half of them are looking at anyway. I turned around and saw some guy dressed in white with a "C" on the outfit and a freaky looking helmet. The guy was quiet and was watching the robot like if it were nothing. "Wow you look cool….." I said as I look back to that other bad ole robot. He growled and ran over to that guy and tried to hit him but, he disappeared and then "whoops" that bad ole robot crashed into pieces.

I drop my mouth as that guy killed that robot in a few seconds. "Wow. That was just…" I didn't know what to say as I felt his gaze at me. I stayed like that for a few minutes and he started walking away. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" I yelled. He turned around in shock. "You…thought that was awesome?" he said. I walk or, staggered over to him, since my ribs were broken abit. "Of course! I mean like you were so cool!" I said smiling at him. He keeps a frown face still and turned around, walking away. "Hey! Don't be all sad." I told him following him. "Don't follow me." He said continuing walking. I stilled followed him. "Or what your gonna kill me?" I told him as I pick up my sword and cut open my arm getting out the pieces of metal in my skin. He turned around and looks at me. "I'm Aero and I'm a human." I told him as blood started hitting the dusty ground. He seemed too hesitated for a moment to say his name. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I rip a piece of my shirt off and tied it around my wound I made. "Are you going to tell me your name or not?" I told him as I wipe off my sword from my own blood on it. "Casshern." He said still watching me. I just look at him and smiled. H must have been shock because he had wide eyes, when he saw me smiling. "Oh. You're that guy everyone is trying to kill." I said as I staggered over to him. "I'm not ins in all that killing business because of the rust cause by you." I said as I stood right next to him. "But why aren't you?" he said still watching me carefully. "Well when those who commented a crime, or sin they let it weight them down, but if you just brush it off, you feel better." I told him looking down. "I have commented crimes…that I'm not proud of, but I can't let of sins stop me because of what I did." I look at him and grinned. "Beside if you have friends with it makes you a lot better, Casshern." He looked at me and then went back walking. I continued to follow him. I though for a moment before saying these words, "I will be your friend, Casshern. I don't think of you as a monster or a killer. You are a person just like everyone else." He stops and looks back at me. "I'm coming with you and you can't say anything that will change my mind." Casshern thought for a moment and went back walking. "Okay." Was all he said as I followed him to wherever he or should I say we are going. This is going to be one fun awesome adventure yet.

Whew! My fingers are tired. Lots of writing for this story and I must say, it seems to have turned out great! I don't own any Casshern Sin people, just my own person, Aero. Please review and tell me how it was. ^^

Can't wait to see you on the next chapter of Casshern Sins: Walking Theses Sins Together


	2. Chapter 2

I watch as the sunset. "Beautiful!' I said as I watch it set. Casshern went to get some wood to start a fire. I'm a human after all, but I can fend for myself really. If I stayed real focus then I could have change into my armor. I heard a sound behind me and saw a dog. It was blue and metallic. "Wow. Aren't you something?" I said as I noticed it was hurt. "Oh! Here let me help you!" I went to my wore out backpack and pulled out some metal in good caudation. I walk over to the dog, but it growled at me. I got stretch my hand to its head, gently petting it. "It's alright." I said as I could here music play in my head. I help the dog settle down and I began working on the dogs paw. It was broken so, I had to get it out. I gently rip it out the best I could and the dog whimpered in respond. I petted it head and put my hand to its mouth. "Bite on my hand, if you start to hurt again." I said as I continued to pull it out. I felt the sharp pain in my hand. At least he could try to easy up, but I guess not. After pulling out the paw/leg I begun making a part for the dog. "It won't be long. I seen blue prints for dogs and remember all the paws and I remember one like yours." I said as I pulled out some spray paint and sprayed the metal making it sort of blue. "Heh. It's odd really..." I paused as I started to attach the paw/leg to the dog. I finally got down fixing the dogs paw/leg. I looked around to make sure no one was around. Why would they be around any way? Well I'm making sure Casshern isn't here. I die of embarrassment if he heard me singing.

_Playgrounds, school bells rings, Again_

_Rain clouds, come to play, Again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello_

_I'm your mind,_

_Giving you someone to talk to,_

_Hello_

I got up and pulled out my sword twirling it around

_If I smile and don't, believe_

_Soon I know, I'll wake, from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,_

_Hello_

_I'm the lie, living for you so, you can hide_

_I don't cry_

I twirled around feeling the rain pour on me. I let it take all of my pain away. The dog. I could feel its stares on me also. Not just the rains

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello_

_I'm still here,_

_All that's left of yesterday day_

I stop and took a bow as if they were a crowed.

No ones pov

Aero danced and singed to her song, but little did she know that Casshern, saw her do the whole thing. It was beautifully in his eyes. He never had seen anyone dance before. At least he doesn't remember anyone dancing. He let a smile appear on his face and walk off to get the wood. He knew that he had to act stupid since he saw here patch up Fender. To him…she was a special girl and he silent promised nothing would happen to while he was around.

Aero's Pov

I heard foot steps and turned around to see Casshern coming back. "Welcome Back Casshern!" I yelled in excitement seeing my buddy. Casshern set the piles of wood down and noticed the dog. Casshern look over to me then to the dog. "Fiender?" he said as he walk over to the dog petting him gently' I got up walking over to Casshern. 'Your dog?" I ask as he nodded to my question. I out my hand into a fist and hit him on the head. Casshern looked at me wide eyed. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head. I smiled and laughed. "Sorry. I just feel jumpy right now. Don't know why really." I said as I walk over and look at his head making sure I didn't make him bleed like I did to one person, long ago. "Hm..." I started as I look. "You are okay!" I said giggling like a child. I pulled out my sword that was wrapped around my waist and look at myself in the reflection. "I hate looking at myself." I stated plainly as Casshern started a fire.

"I bet you're thinking why, huh?" I said as I pulled it a point where it was aim at my shoulder. I felt Casshern and Fender's stare on me. I thrust the sword into my shoulder. "Aero?" Casshern said as he was by my side. "Y-Ya?" I asked as I grip the sword getting ready to pull it out. "Why...Why did you do that?" he asks he tried to help, but I pushed his hand away. "Heh. It's alright Casshern...this isn't the first time I have down this." I said gripping it and ripping it out of me. Blood spated on me and Casshern. I panted and look at my sword. It had blood all over it. Also my own muscles abit. I sighed as I put it down and rip off a piece of my shirt, and wiping off the blood off of Casshern.

"It was long ago, Casshern. When I was five, my brother walked out on us. He left us saying he would find away to stop the ruin. I begged him not to go, but he did...and...and when he was walking out our little town, it happened..." I said as I stop wiping the blood. I felt tears drip down to my blooded hands. "A Robot massacre." I whispered and wrap my own arms around myself. "There...there...was so much blood! IT was ever where! They trampled over my brother, leaving nothing, but then when hey came to our town." I stopped and start hyperventilating. I grip at my heart. "Mom...Dad...Nina...I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you all. Every time I look at my hand I see your blood. On my hand...I see your faces in the sky. I sometimes wonder why, you know? Why was I born to only survivor out of everyone and show a smiling so warming...it is because of..." I paused as I was in Casshern's arms. He was holding me close to him, listening to what I had to say. "You. Casshern. Even though people say you're a monster or a freak...their wrong. I only met you four days ago. I think of you as a beautiful man with a wonderful soul." I said as I smiled. "You show compass to those in need of help. That is something so amazing, but people fear you because of their own stupidity." I said as I look at him placing my hand on his cheek. "Don't let what others say effect you, Casshern." I said as I felt myself drift off. "There just jealous of your beauty..." I whispered as I fell asleep.

*Dream*

I find myself in a bed. "Odd... I don't remember being here..." I said as I got up and walk over to the mirror on the other side. I gasp in shock. I had grown up. My blue hair was longer. I was curvier and everything. I was even in a silk nightgown. "What the What?" I Screamed running out and bumping into a person. "Aero? Are you okay?" said the voice. I look up to see it was Casshern. Older to. He really didn't look any different just abit taller and more beautifully. Casshern squeak out. "Yes, Aero?" he asked as he help me up. "Where. Where are we?" I asked him as he helped me up. "At our house?" he said as he led me to a room. I tilted my head. "What?" I asked as he opened a door to a room. He didn't say anything and I heard a baby cry. I walk in to see a baby. The baby had blue hair and beautifully blue eyes. "Awwwwww. So cute." I said as I pick up the baby holding it close to me. I felt Casshern's arms wrap around my waist bring my closer to him. "Yup. Our child." He said as he smiled warmly. I look at him keeping my shock hold in. "Really? Heh. Awesome." I said as I rock the baby back and forth. "What is the baby's name, Casshern?" I asked as I kissed the top of the baby's forehead. I look at him and he smiled. "Well you named him, Aero." he said as he gently took the baby, holding it close to him. "Did I now?" I asked as I thought. "The baby is named after your brother." he replied as I felt myself wake up.

*Reality*

I opened my eyes to see that I was sleeping in Casshern's lap. "Odd dream...'I muttered as I rubbed my forehead. Casshern look at me. "Dream?" he asked as I nodded in response. "Yup but, I forget it already..." I said as I look down. "I only saw you holding a baby." I said as he looked at me confused. "I was holding a baby?" he asked. "Yup, but don't worry dreams are like that!" I said as I got up stretching. I look at my shoulder and saw it was patch up. "Thank you Casshern." I said grinning. "You patch up my arm! I usually let it heal up and bleed." I said as I petted Fiender, who was right beside me. "Your welcome." Casshern said as he gave me a newt. "Ya! Food!'I yelled as I ate my food, watching the stars and moon with Casshern.

Alright that's the end of this chapter everyone! I hope you all like it and I wish Aero was apart of the Casshern Sins, story plot. Casshern wouldn't have to be so sad or one of my friends oc to ^^. Plus I hope you knew what this song was and who song it. It was called Hello and it was sung by the one and only Evanescence. Love her songs ^^ I also don't own Casshern Sins characters or the song. Review and like and see you next time on Casshern Sins: Walking these Sins Together


End file.
